Des pensées qui s'envolent
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR 1 : Alors que Loki dérive dans l'espace à la fin du premier film Thor, il est assaillit par ses pensées et retrace les événements qui ont conduit à sa chute. Une tentative de montrer l'histoire du film avec le point de vue de Loki. (Je me base sur le film ainsi que sur plusieurs scènes coupées que je vous invite à découvrir si vous ne les connaissez pas.)


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors que Loki dérive dans l'espace à la fin du premier film Thor, il est assaillit par ses pensées et retrace les événements qui ont conduit à sa chute.**

 **Une tentative de montrer l'histoire du film avec le point de vue de Loki. Je me base sur le film ainsi que sur plusieurs scènes coupées qui montre une autre facette du personnage de Loki (c'est bien dommage qu'elles n'aient pas été intégrées au film ou dans une version longue).**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DES** **PENSÉES** **QUI S'ENVOLENT…**_

Alors qu'il se laissait dériver dans l'espace, attendant que la mort vienne l'envelopper, Loki laissa son esprit vagabonder et des dizaines de pensées l'assaillirent… Le jeune homme revécu les jours passés, se demandant où tout avait pu si mal tourner… Au final, il n'avait pas voulu ce qui s'était passé… Il avait presque l'impression que tout s'était enchaîné trop vite et qu'il avait été débordé… Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait perdu le contrôle et cela avait suffit pour le mener à la mort.

OoooO

Au départ, tout ce que voulait Loki s'était donné une leçon à son frère… Son impétueux, bruyant, arrogant et peu réfléchi frère… Mais son frère qu'il aimait… Oui, paradoxalement, il l'aimait de tout son être… Il était son grand frère… Celui qui le protégeait des cauchemars quand ils étaient enfants… et de certaines remarques désagréables venant de ses amis guerriers… Loki ne lui voulait pas de mal… Sa première idée avait été de lui jouer un tour, comme il aimait le faire quand il jugeait que, parfois, il allait trop loin… Il voulait gâcher son couronnement, non pas qu'il voulait être roi à sa place, mais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt à le devenir… Il était trop irréfléchi et impétueux… trop vaniteux et orgueilleux… Il ne savait pas analyser les conséquences de ses actions. Pour lui, seul se battre comptait. Il était enivré par ses victoires, se pensant indestructible et invulnérable, or, ce n'était pas cela être roi. Il fallait aussi avoir conscience de ses faiblesses et comprendre que le bien de son peuple devait passer avant le sien. Oui, Loki voulait lui donner une leçon d'humilité… Il fallait que son frère grandisse avant de s'asseoir sur le trône… Faire pénétrer quelques géants des glaces ne représentait pas une grande menace, mais cela serai suffisant pour arrêter le couronnement… Le Destructeur les éliminerait et Thor comprendrait peut-être que, comme les protections d'Asgard, il n'était pas invulnérable… Loki espérait que ce constat ferait de lui un meilleur roi… plus sage… plus avisé…

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que cela allait dégénérer bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer… Loki aurait dû comprendre qu'il en faudrait beaucoup plus à son frère pour retenir une leçon… Il aurait dû se douter qu'il allait être fou de rage et que cette rage allait obscurcir son jugement… En le voyant renverser la table d'un seul geste, le jeune dieu avait comprit qu'il avait besoin de lui parler… Il devait l'apaiser, car le jeune homme ne voulait pas que son frère fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi… Mais, comme à son habitude, depuis bien longtemps, Thor n'écouta pas son jeune frère. Il bouillonnait de rage et lorsqu'il évoqua le fait de se rendre à Jotunheim pour se venger, le jeune dieu sut que tout allait vraiment dégénérer… Il avait tenté de le dissuader de son idée, mais Thor s'était levé pour exhorter ses amis à le suivre. Loki les connaissait. Les Trois Guerriers et Sif ne seraient pas difficiles à convaincre… En revanche, qu'il lui demande de se joindre à eux, était peu commun... Si peu commun que Loki sursauta en entendant son nom et qu'il se demanda pourquoi Thor voulait l'associer à cette folie. Pourtant, quand il lui demanda de nouveau, il se leva comme un ressort en disant qu'il était prêt à l'accompagner. C'était lui qui avait déclenché la colère de son frère en voulant lui jouer un tour, c'était à lui de le suivre et de le protéger… d'empêcher qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave… Les géants des glaces étaient brutaux et malgré sa force, Thor pouvait se faire blesser. Loki ne le supporterait pas… Ce qu'il lui avait dit avant son couronnement était vrai… Malgré ses défauts, Thor était son modèle… son meilleur ami et son grand frère… Il l'aimait… Il aurait vraiment était prêt à le serrer dans ses bras pour chasser l'angoisse qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux à quelques secondes du début de la cérémonie… Mais ses seuls mots et un petit tour de magie avaient réussi à le détendre un peu et Loki avait souri… Surtout qu'il savait à l'avance comment tout cela allait se terminer.

Avant qu'il ne réfléchisse vraiment à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, Loki s'était donc retrouvé avec son frère et ses amis en direction du Bifrost pour rejoindre les terres glacées de Jotunheim… Avant de les rattraper pour prendre un cheval, il s'était arrêté devant un des gardes, lui expliquant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et l'exhortant à aller en aviser Odin dés qu'ils seraient partis… Loki voulait bien accompagner son frère dans cette folie, mais il savait qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin d'aide et prévenir leur père lui sembla la plus évidente des choses à faire. Odin pourrait les sortir du pétrin si Thor ne parvenait pas à se retenir…

Un frémissement avait parcouru Loki dés qu'ils avaient posés un pied à Jotunheim. Fandral s'était moqué de lui en disant qu'il aurait dû se couvrir, mais ce n'était pas ça… Loki n'avait pas froid… Il n'avait jamais froid… Non, son frémissement était venu de l'atmosphère, de l'ambiance des lieux… du danger qui rampait autour d'eux sans que son frère et ses amis n'y prêtent attention…

Lorsque Laufey les accueilli, Loki s'était porté tout de suite aux côtés de son frère… Venir ici était une mauvaise idée, mais il resterait à ses côtés… Le jeune homme savait que, contrairement à ce que pensait Thor, les géants des glaces étaient dangereux… Il fallait éviter le combat… A tous prix… Lorsque Laufey leur accorda de repartir, il s'était senti soulagé… Soulagé jusqu'à ce que le roi traite son frère de fillette… « Gagné » avait murmuré le jeune dieu en comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir se battre… Car Thor avait aussitôt engagé les hostilités et la bataille avait commencé. Loki avait fait face… Le jeune homme n'était peut-être pas le meilleur pour brandir une lame, mais sa pratique de la magie était impressionnante… Il était dommage que Thor ne s'en rende pas compte…

Dans le combat, le jeune homme avait donc fait face… Il n'avait pas reculé… Se méfiant de leurs ennemis lorsque Volstagg avait hurlé qu'il ne devait pas les laisser les toucher ! … Mais c'était aussi là… Pendant ce combat qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange… Quelque chose à laquelle Loki n'était pas préparé et qui le bouleversa…

Dans le fracas de la bataille, l'un des géants de glaces l'avait attrapé par un bras pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort. Loki avait sursauté… s'attendant à la souffrance de la brûlure sur sa peau mais, au lieu de cela son bras était devenu bleu… La surprise s'était lue sur le visage du géant comme sur celui de l'asgardien… Son bras était bleu… Comme celui de son adversaire… Et la douleur ne vint pas… Loki avait frémi et, d'un geste rageur, il avait tué son adversaire avant d'observer sa peau reprendre sa couleur normale… Le jeune homme avait tremblé avant de secouer la tête pour ne pas penser à cela… Il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant… Il y avait une bataille à livrer…

Le retour sur Asgard avait été pire… Impuissant, Loki avait regardé son père et son frère se disputer… Leurs mots étaient violents et un tremblement avait parcouru le corps du jeune homme… Il avait bien tenté de s'intercaler entre eux, mais Odin, fou de rage l'avait fait taire… Loki avait tremblé de nouveau, les observant se déchirer sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher… Lorsque la fureur de son père avait atteint son paroxysme, le jeune homme avait fait un pas en avant pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à son frère, mais… avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler, Odin avait bannit Thor… Loki avait poussé un cri d'impuissance, mais il était trop tard. Son père avait disparu lui aussi et le jeune homme avait tremblé de nouveau… se retrouvant seul dans la salle… Il avait lutté contre ses larmes, comprenant que tout était de sa faute… que tout était partit de l'une de ses blagues stupides…

\- Je suis désolé…

OoooO

Les événements suivants avaient fini de le détruire… Loki aurait voulu prendre un peu de sommeil, mais c'était impossible… Dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le géant de glace prendre son bras… Il voyait sa peau devenir bleue sans aucune douleur… Ce n'était pas possible… Il aurait dû avoir mal… Sa magie n'était pas assez puissante pour le protéger de la brûlure… Il aurait dû souffrir… Il aurait même aimé souffrir… Oui… Il aurait préféré la douleur… Il aurait préféré perdre son bras plutôt que de comprendre lentement ce que cela voulait dire…

A pas lents, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il le faisait, Loki avait traversé le palais pour se rendre aux caves d'Odin… Il s'était tenu devant le coffre des Jotun… Un coffre qu'un aesir ne pouvait tenir sans geler sur place… Il s'était rappelé de l'histoire de la bataille relaté par son père… Un nouveau tremblement l'avait parcouru pendant que ses mains s'étaient levées pour empoigner le coffre… Quand ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur les poignets, il avait frémi, attendant de mourir, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas… Loki avait senti l'énergie traverser son corps… C'était étrange et grisant puis, la voix de son père avait retenti.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

Loki avait posé le coffre en demandant à son père s'il était maudit… Il s'était retourné, sa peau entièrement bleue l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre son aspect habituel… Un autre frisson l'avait parcouru lorsque ses yeux avaient croisé le regard de son père. Loki était en train de trembler, mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer… Il tremblait, mais il était aussi fou de rage… Le jeune homme était intelligent et il avait compris ce qu'il était ou plutôt ce qu'il n'était pas… Il n'était pas le fils d'Odin… Il n'était pas le fils de Frigga… Il n'était pas le frère de Thor… Il n'était rien de tout cela… juste un monstre…

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler, elle aussi, quand il s'était mis à parler avec son père… Sa rage avait caché la peine immense qui était en train de l'étreindre pendant que des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux… Il n'était rien… à peine mieux qu'un trophée qu'on n'avait pas enfermé dans la cave… à peine plus que le monstre dont les parents se servaient pour obliger leurs enfants à aller au lit le soir… Le fils de Laufey… Un fils si chétif que le roi des Jotun l'avait voué à la mort… Un enfant ramassé par la pitié d'Odin pour s'en servir comme un outil plus tard… Un simple pion…

Effrayé, perdu et blessé, Loki avait tremblé de plus en plus… Il n'était rien… Pour personne… Il n'avait pas de famille… Il était un paria… Le regard de son père sur lui, impassible et froid pendant qu'il pleurait et qu'il tremblait de plus en plus fini de le briser… C'était un regard aussi froid que les marques d'affection pendant son enfance… Loki avait compris ce jour-là pourquoi son père ne lui parlait pas… Pourquoi il ne lui disait jamais qu'il l'aimait… Pourquoi il préférait Thor malgré son impulsivité dangereuse… Il ne pouvait pas aimer Loki… Il voyait un monstre dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui… Il avait eu beau répéter qu'il avait autant de chance que son frère de devenir roi, Loki avait compris que c'était faux… C'était un mensonge… Toute sa vie était un mensonge… Est-ce pour cela qu'il était devenu lui-même le dieu du mensonge ? Quelle autre alternative lui avait-on laissé ? … Loki avait frémi, hurlant à son père qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de mettre un géant des glaces sur le trône d'Asgard… Hurlant sans se rendre compte que son père était en train de s'écrouler sur le sol…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le vit inerte à ses pieds qu'un nouveau frémissement traversa son corps… La colère de Loki disparu quand ses doigts touchèrent la peau de son père… Un père qui ne bougeait plus… Les yeux clos… Loki frémit, craignant réellement pour la vie de celui qui n'était pourtant pas son père et il avait hurlé… Hurlé pour appeler les gardes à l'aide… Hurlé parce qu'il était terrifié… Oui, il était en colère, mais il ne souhaitait pas sa mort… Quelque part, il était toujours son père…

Quand les soldats avaient emmené leur roi, tombé dans le sommeil, Loki avait tremblé un peu plus fort… C'était de sa faute… Comme toujours, c'était de sa faute… Il était peut-être bien maudit finalement…

\- Je suis désolé…

OoooO

Plus tard, Loki s'était retrouvé dans la chambre d'Odin avec Frigga. Il était d'abord resté silencieux tentant de dompter le conflit interne qui continuait de le faire trembler s'il ne faisait pas attention…

D'un côté, il détestait Odin pour lui avoir menti… pour l'avoir élevé comme son fils alors qu'il ne le considérait pas comme tel… pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui méritait le manque d'attention et d'amour de son père… Oui, d'un côté Loki était en colère et il le détestait pour ça…

Mais de l'autre côté, il était inquiet… Non, pire que ça, il était terrifié… Terrifié parce qu'il était inconscient… Terrifié parce qu'il était tombé dans le sommeil sans que son peuple n'ait le temps de se préparer… Terrifié parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne meure… Terrifié parce que tout cela était encore de sa faute… Contrairement à Thor, le jeune homme avait vu que son père était plus fatigué que d'habitude ces derniers temps… C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait voulu hâter le couronnement de Thor… pour ne pas laisser le royaume sans un roi légitime… Quand sa colère avait explosé, il avait vu que ses mots avaient touché son père, mais c'était le but, il voulait que ce dernier ressente sa détresse alors, il avait crié plus fort et Odin s'était effondré… Tout était de sa faute… Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi violent dans ses propos… Il n'en serait pas là… A le regarder presque mort alors qu'il l'aimait… Oui, malgré sa souffrance, Loki aimait Odin comme son père… Il n'était pas le fils de Laufey, il voulait être le fils d'Odin…

Ce fut Frigga qui avait décidé de briser le silence en premier. Loki avait redressé la tête, lui demandant pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit… Elle dont il était si proche, pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit ? … Frigga lui avait fait un sourire triste, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle le considérait tout autant comme son fils que Thor… Lui certifiant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il ferait toujours parti de cette famille… Quelles que soient ses origines… Loki avait frémi… Il avait eu envie de la croire, elle qu'il aimait tellement… Il lui était impossible de penser à elle autrement qu'en la nommant « mère »… Elle était sa mère… Celle qui l'avait bercé… celle qui lui avait conté histoires et légendes… celle qui avait chassé ses cauchemars… celle qui lui avait donné le goût des livres… celle qui lui avait enseigné la magie quand elle avait compris que Loki ne serait pas un combattant aussi physique que son frère… Il s'était rappelé de son sourire lorsqu'elle expliquait que ses deux enfants étaient complémentaires… La puissance et la ruse… La force et l'intelligence… Le soleil et la lune… Loki avait frémi de nouveau… Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce entre Odin qui dormait et sa mère qui tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'on lui avait menti pour son bien…

Le jeune homme s'était levé, s'apprêtant à sortir lorsque la porte de la chambre s'était ouverte en grand et que plusieurs gardes s'étaient mis au garde à vous. Cela avait été si soudain que Loki avait sursauté avant de rester pétrifié sur place… Est-ce que finalement ces hommes venaient l'arrêter ? Est-ce que le monstre de glace qui se trouvait parmi eux terminerait sa vie en prison ?... Loki ne bougea pas, attendant des ordres qui ne vinrent pas… Par contre, l'un des plus proches conseillers de son père avait pénétré en portant Gunnir, la lance d'Odin, l'apanage des rois d'Asgard. Il s'était rapproché de Loki avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui et de lui tendre. Loki avait tremblé un peu plus fort avant de se retourner vers Frigga. Sa mère s'était redressée, lui rappelant que son père était entré dans le sommeil d'Odin et que son frère était banni… Lui rappelant qu'en leur absence, il était celui qui devait régner et veiller sur leur peuple… Loki s'était retourné vers le conseiller et avait approché ses mains légèrement tremblantes de la lance avant de la saisir. Tout en la serrant plus fort, un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage… Jamais il n'avait pensé la tenir un jour entre ses mains. Loki s'était tourné vers sa mère qui lui avait murmuré.

\- Rends ton père fier… Mon roi…

OoooO

A ce moment-là, tout avait changé… Pour la première fois, Loki avait été grisé par le pouvoir… Cette lance entre ses mains signifiait qu'il était le roi d'Asgard… Lui… Le gamin chétif et peu doué dans l'art de la guerre que bien des gens avait raillé… Lui qui était dans l'ombre de Thor depuis si longtemps… Lui dont on se moquait dans le dos… Il était roi… Il avait plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en aurait jamais… Il était roi… Et finalement, même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, il avait envie de le rester… Loki Odinson, roi d'Asgard…

C'est là que Loki avait fini de basculer… Il avait tout fait pour que son frère reste sur Midgard, pour qu'il ne revienne pas et le laisse gouverner… Loki savait qu'il ne serait pas un mauvais roi… Il savait qu'il était capable de veiller sur son peuple et de le protéger… Il savait qu'il pourrait repousser les menaces et pour le moment, la menace venait des géants des glaces.

Les géants des glaces étaient des monstres… Il était l'un de ces monstres, mais personne ne devait le savoir… Pourtant, si son ennemi avait survécu, il aurait pu parler de sa peau bleue et cela le terrifiait… Il ne voulait pas se voir comme eux… Il ne voulait pas être Loki Laufeyson… Frigga lui avait dit d'essayer de rendre son père fier de lui… Odin était son père… Remporter une grande victoire, détruire les géants des glaces… Cet acte-là rendrait son père fier… Il allait vaincre ces monstres comme Odin l'avait fait, mais de manière encore plus spectaculaire… Il allait les détruire tous…

OoooO

A partir de ce moment, Loki ne dormit plus… Il n'avait plus le temps de dormir… Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa détresse, puis sa colère s'étaient transformés en folie… Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, détruire les géants des glaces… Détruire cette partie de lui qui le répugnait… Mais pour cela, il devait garder son frère loin d'Asgard jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini…

Lorsqu'un garde lui avait rapporté que Lady Sif et les Trois Guerriers avaient disparu, Loki avait compris que les amis de son frère lui avaient désobéi… Qu'ils allaient prévenir Thor et précipiter son retour… Loki avait senti sa rage se décupler… C'était trop tôt…

Le jeune homme avait envoyé le Destructeur pour les punir… Pour tout détruire et garder son frère au loin encore un moment… Pourtant, au cours de cette bataille, il s'était passé quelque chose… Lorsque Thor, sans ses pouvoirs, s'était approché du Destructeur pour s'adresser à son frère, quand il lui avait demandé de prendre sa vie pour épargner celles des autres, Loki avait comprit que son frère avait changé… Il n'était plus le Thor bestial, arrogant, vaniteux et violent du moment de son couronnement, il était prêt à se sacrifier… Prêt à mourir… Il avait changé… Il avait mûri… Il agissait enfin en roi…

Loki avait frémi… Son frère était redevenu un simple humain, il lui aurait été si facile de le tuer… Le souffle de feu du Destructeur l'aurait réduit en cendres en une fraction de seconde, mais ce n'était pas ce que Loki voulait… Loki voulait que son frère devienne un grand roi et Thor était prêt à se sacrifier… Comme un héros… Une profonde fatigue s'était abattue sur les épaules du jeune homme pendant qu'il n'avait pu retenir un tremblement… Son frère était enfin digne de monter sur le trône… Il ne pouvait pas le tuer… Alors, d'un geste ferme, il avait ordonné au Destructeur de ne pas le brûler, mais juste de le frapper… Un coup fort, qui pourrait tuer un humain, mais qui clôturerait son sacrifice et lui rendrait sa divinité à coup sûr… Loki le savait… Sa mère avait raison… Son père ne faisait jamais rien sans une bonne raison… Lorsque Thor était mort dans les bras de cette humaine, le jeune dieu avait frémit de nouveau… Aurait-il pu se tromper ? … Aurait-il vraiment tué son frère ?... Ses jambes avaient cédé et il s'était laissé tomber sur le trône… Son cœur battait presque trop vite dans sa poitrine…

Mais Thor n'était pas mort… Loki avait raison… Son sacrifice lui avait rendu ses pouvoirs, sa force et son marteau… Thor était en route pour Asgard et il n'était resté que peu de temps à Loki pour parachever son plan…

Un peu plus tôt, tout en se dissimulant en partie aux yeux d'Heimdall, Loki s'était rendu sur Jotunheim… Il avait rencontré Laufey, frémissant intérieurement en détaillant cette chose qui était son père biologique, le père qui l'avait voué à la mort dans un temple en ruine… Lentement, il avait mis en place ses pièces pour la partie finale qu'il était en train de jouer.

Alors que son frère était sur le retour, Loki avait laissé les géants de glaces pénétrer dans le palais… Il avait laissé Laufey se rapprocher d'Odin pour le tuer… Il l'avait laissé croire qu'il avait gagné avant de le tuer… Impitoyablement… Murmurant que c'était le fils d'Odin qui venait de lui donner la mort et souriant intérieurement pendant qu'il pensait.

\- Regarde cet enfant si faible que tu voulais le laisser mourir… Regarde comme c'est lui qui prend ta vie…

Frigga avait sauté au cou de son Loki, heureuse qu'il vienne de les sauver avant que Thor ne réapparaisse… avant que Thor ne gâche tout… Trop tôt… Il aurait dû arriver un peu plus tard, juste un peu plus tard…

Pendant que Frigga commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Loki avait fuit, activant le Bifrost pour qu'il détruise totalement Jotunheim… pour qu'il ne reste plus rien des géants des glaces… Plus rien, pas même lui…

Loki se voulait le fils d'Odin, mais il était l'un de ces monstres… Ses actes le montraient bien… Il était prêt à tuer… Il était un monstre… Il ne méritait pas de vivre…

Lorsque Thor l'avait rejoint, il avait tenté de déclencher un affrontement entre eux… un affrontement violent… un affrontement dans lequel Thor le tuerait mettant une fin définitive à sa douleur… Parce que Loki souffrait… Il se sentait mal, perdu, désemparé… Il n'avait plus d'issue… Il voulait mourir… Recevoir la mort des mains de ce frère qu'il aimait tant aurait été un cadeau… Son sang sur ses mains, s'éteindre dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il l'aimait… Il avait eu envie de ça, mais Thor ne lui avait pas fait ce plaisir… Thor avait réellement changé… Il n'était plus ce guerrier aimant l'odeur du sang… Il avait refusé le combat, refusé de l'affronter, refusé de le tuer… Il avait continué à l'appeler son frère… Loki avait tremblé plus fort avant de hurler.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère !

Le regard choqué de Thor lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne savait pas… Oui, lui ne savait pas pour Loki… Il ne connaissait pas le secret de son adoption… Il le considérait vraiment comme son frère et mon dieu… comme c'était le cas pour Loki aussi… L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme s'était même demandé s'il n'allait pas se laisser tomber dans ses bras en évacuant toute sa fatigue et sa peine, mais il ne le pouvait pas… Il devait détruire les géants des glaces… Tous les géants des glaces… Jusqu'au dernier…

Le combat entre les deux frères avait été étrange… Ni l'un ni l'autre n'attaquait vraiment… Aucun des deux n'avait envie de blesser l'autre… Loki en avait profité pour évacuer une partie de sa détresse… Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu lui dire ses amis, Loki n'avait jamais voulu du trône… Il n'avait jamais souhaité être roi… Il avait voulu être l'égal de son frère… Il avait voulu la reconnaissance et la fierté de son père qu'il recherchait depuis son enfance… Il avait voulu garder à jamais l'affection de sa mère… Toutes ses choses si importantes pour lui et qu'il était en train de perdre une à une…

Lorsque Thor s'était mis à vouloir détruire le Bifrost, Loki avait tenté de l'empêcher… Il ne fallait pas que les géants des glaces en réchappent… Il avait essayé de le détourner de son idée, lui parlant de son humaine qu'il aimait et qu'il ne reverrait plus. Oh oui, en disant cela, il voulait le détourner de son idées, mais surtout, il avait compris qu'il l'aimait vraiment et que, de ne plus la revoir lui ferait de la peine. Loki ne voulait pas faire de la peine à son frère, alors il avait hurlé de ne pas détruire le pont arc-en-ciel, mais Thor avait continué à frapper… Loki avait frémi… Non, il devait éliminer tous les géants des glaces…

L'explosion du pont avait été terrible, propulsant les deux frères dans l'espace. Ils auraient disparu dans l'immensité galactique et dans le vortex crée par l'explosion si Odin, enfin réveillé, n'avait pas saisit la cheville de Thor… Thor qui avait le temps de rattraper la lance au bout de laquelle se balançait Loki…

Dans un dernier sursaut, le jeune homme avait relevé la tête vers Odin et Thor… Vers son père et son grand-frère… L'explosion avait remis certaines choses en place et il s'était rendu compte à cet instant à quel point ses actes lui avaient échappés… A quel point, un simple mensonge avait pu le déstabiliser, lui qui se glorifiait de son sang froid et de son intelligence. Un autre frémissement l'avait parcouru pendant que les mots de Frigga avaient résonné dans sa tête : « rends ton père, fier… ». Loki avait frémit une nouvelle fois… C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu… Remporter une grande victoire… Rendre son père enfin fier de ce monstre ramassé sur un sol gelé et stérile… Le jeune homme avait lutté contre ses émotions tout en murmurant d'une voix tremblante.

\- J'aurais pu réussir père… Je l'avais fait pour vous… pour nous…

L'œil glacial et froid d'Odin avait détaillé le jeune homme et il avait répondu sans la moindre émotion.

\- Non, Loki…

Aucune émotion… aucun sentiment envers lui… Il n'était pas Loki Odinson… Il n'était rien… Juste un monstre…

Un dernier frémissement l'avait parcouru pendant que son regard, rempli de détresse, avait croisé le regard de son frère… Contrairement à celui d'Odin, Loki y avait lu de l'amour et de la peur, mais Thor ne savait pas tout… Quand il l'apprendrait, il le rejetterait lui aussi alors, Loki avait lâché… Il avait lâché la lance et s'était laissé tomber dans le vide… Plus rien ne méritait qu'il se batte… La mort apaiserait sa détresse et sa douleur… La mort mettrait un point final à tout.

OoooO

Mais voilà… Loki n'arrivait pas souvent à obtenir ce qu'il voulait… Lui qui était si fatigué… Lui qui voulait juste s'endormir et ne pas se réveiller… La mort se refuser à lui… Elle se moquait de ses douleurs, de sa détresse… Et il était là, flottant dans l'espace… Pas mort, mais pas tout à fait en vie… Son corps lui faisait mal, respirer était une lutte, mais il était en vie… Devrait-il agoniser pendant des jours avant de pouvoir enfin se reposer ?… Était-ce cela que la mort lui réservait ? … Encore plus de souffrance ?

Loki appelait toujours la mort de ses vœux lorsqu'une étrange lumière apparut devant lui… Une lumière qui annonça la sortie d'un appareil de l'hyper espace… Un appareil qui éclaira son corps flottant dans le vide.

Loki frémit et leva une main pour se protéger de la violence de la lumière. Ce simple geste, prouvant qu'il n'était pas mort suffit à attirer les voyageurs et, quelques minutes plus tard, son corps endolori et à bout de souffle, s'écroula sur l'un des ponts de leur appareil pendant qu'une voix sinistre s'exclama en ricanant.

\- Eh bien ! Qu'avons-nous là ?

Non, décidément, Loki n'obtenait jamais ce qu'il voulait…


End file.
